films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Change
Pokémon Change is Pokémon Trainer's Down Special Move. It is one of only two moves that all three of the Trainer's Pokémon have in common (the other being Triple Finish). It switches between their three Pokémon -Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. If Squirtle is currently in use, it will switch to Ivysaur. If Ivysaur is in use, it will switch to Charizard. If Charizard is in use, it will switch back to Squirtle. Using this move too little will replenish the Pokémon's Stamina. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the move can be used both in the air and on the ground, and there is no Stamina gimmick present. Overview , Ivysaur, Charizard]] If one Pokémon is KO'd, Pokémon Trainer will summon the next Pokémon in the rotation to the revival platform. The Pokémon Change cannot be used again until the starting invincibility has worn off. To prevent taking advantage of recovery (like switching to Charizard to avoid being edgehogged with Ivysaur's recovery), Pokémon cannot be changed in midair. While changing, there is a small amount of time in which they are invincible. This minor invincibility can be utilized to "dodge" various attacks, most notably Final Smashes. Using Pokémon Change ends nearly all status effects on the Pokémon, both positive and negative. This includes super or mini size, Starman invincibility, metal form, Franklin or Screw Attack badges, etc. The exceptions to this rule are slowed-time, healing in progress, and Smash Ball readiness, which remains through the change. Any held item is immediately dropped. Like Zelda's Transform, the next Pokémon to appear must be loaded from the disc before the switch can be completed. Pausing can shorten the in-game switch time (since the game loads during the pause), as can lag when online. If the switch time is artificially shortened as such, replays will temporarily freeze at the point the switch is made (since it must take the full-time to load). Technically, the Pokémon can be hit the moment the white light bursts out of the Pokeball - even if the Pokémon is not yet visible. Smash Attacks can, therefore, be charged and executed to KO a poorly timed Pokémon Change. Note that a Pokémon can come out of the Poke Ball attacking; they will appear to be in mid-attack when their sprite appears. However, a correctly timed move will hit them first, making this unwise as an "ambush" move. Stamina Stamina is a measure of how much energy the Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon have. At the start of a match, each Pokémon has 120 points of stamina. When a Pokémon is in battle, its stamina drops by one point every second, equating to about 2 minutes of stamina. The Pokémon also loses a point of stamina for every attack it attempts. Once a Pokémon's stamina drops to 36 (that is, 30% of its maximum), its standing animation switches (see image) to signal fatigue. When the Pokémon's stamina reaches 0, its attacks drop in damage and knockback. Pokémon regain 2 points of stamina per second when not being used, and all Pokémon are restored to the maximum when any one of them is KO'd. Category:Articles under construction Category:Character info